


What's your name?

by himsoft



Category: HyunA - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: F/F, I typed that just incase joking about killing yourself is triggering to any of you, also soft hyuna, however all afab people with a mega crush on hyuna are welcome here, hyuna is a lesbian, i just say like 'i'm gonna kill myself' in a thought bubble from being embarrassed lol, sexy hyuna, suicide mention/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himsoft/pseuds/himsoft
Summary: You are gay as hell, you meet Hyuna at a fansign and she takes an interest in you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't decide if this will end up being 2 chapters or 3, so bear with me. I didn't intend for this to be a slow burn but this first chapter was just them meeting and there will be eventual smut but it's still brewin in my head so I guess it's a slow burn lol

The day is finally here. You’ve been working non-stop— double shifts, 6 days a week, sometimes going weeks without a day off— simply put, you needed the money for something special. Over a year ago, your favorite idol, Hyuna, came to North America for a tour. The show was amazing, and it was a blessing to even have been there. You managed to get a Meet & Greet ticket and had utterly embarrassed yourself in front of her, though you’re certain she hadn’t even noticed you. You’re not sure what’s worse; being remembered for something so embarrassing, or not being remembered at all. No matter, you saved up enough money to travel to Korea for a fan signing. Maybe it’s pathetic to miss her this much, but you’re going through a tough time and you deserve to feel better, even if it’s only temporary. You’re certain it will be better organized than the group photo Meet and Greet you had attended, where the aforementioned embarrassment occurred. The lines were going every which way, you were alone and had brought a coat, scarf and bag that you ended up not even needing. The nerves were so bad that you had dropped and picked up your belongings countless times, like an idiot. By the time you had collected yourself, the photo op was over. You hadn’t even hugged her, like you wanted, or at the very least shook her hand.  
  
You’re fully aware that the money you’re spending to travel abroad will ultimately amount to saying a quick hello to Hyuna and shaking her hand, but it’s going to be worth it. Again, you’re traveling alone, which is nerve-racking, to say the least. It’s not like going to another state— you’d been on plenty of planes— this was a total culture shock, and you’ve never traveled out of the country before. Aside from being a big ball of nerves, you start to feel a little bit sad on the plane about having to experience this alone. To put your mind at ease, you go over everything you packed. All the essentials are packed; toiletries, hair products— something to read, your phone, headphones, and phone charger are all in your carry-on— virtually every outfit you owned is packed because you panicked and couldn’t decide what you were wearing. You’re so desperate to make a good impression, knowing realistically Hyuna won’t remember or notice what you wear. At least if you look good, you’ll be less nervous. Right?  
  
Your alarm goes off at 5am. The event does not begin until 1pm, but you want all the extra time you can get. Extra time to blast Hyuna’s music, panic, and cry that every outfit you try on looks ugly. Not to mention, every time you shut your eyes last night, your heart felt like it was crashing into your ribcage. It was beating so rapidly, you started to wonder if you were part hummingbird. You have no idea what quick but profound thing you could say to her. The thought that you won’t be able to accurately portray just how much she means to you is driving you crazy. You wrote her a letter, but wondered if it would amount to anything, considering it was in English. There has to be someone in her team that’s bilingual, right? Why hadn’t you written one the first time you “met” her in America? There was a translator there, after all. Hyuna does know some English. Maybe you should just stick to “I love you” and accept that simple phrase as enough. You fling the covers off your fatigued body, adrenaline already starting to take over, meanwhile the sun isn’t even up yet.  
  
Immediately you open your suitcase and pull out every article of clothing you packed. It amounts to like, 90% of your home closet. Carrying your suitcase here was a nightmare. “You’re staying for five days, not five years, you fucking weirdo.” You mumbled to yourself as you walked through the airport, panting as you wiped the sweat from your forehead. Your nerves and sleep-deprivation take over for a moment and you realize you almost just considered wearing a PJ shirt you had packed. You shake your head, take a deep breath, and separate out all the “No’s” before finally deciding the winner. It’s so simple, you’re almost annoyed at yourself for ridiculously overpacking. You go with a sleeveless plaid vest in purple, distressed skinny jeans, and chelsea boots. The vest is buttoned except for the three at the top. You were going for “soft butch” or something, you don’t really know, you may as well have a “Fashion for Dummies” book on you at all times. All you know is you’re trying to send out an “I’m a lesbian” distress signal, hoping somehow she’ll get the message in the 15 seconds you interact with her. Or maybe she’ll find your lack-of-fashion-sense endearing. You have no idea how she thinks. She basically can wear anything and be considered a fashion icon. You really envy that quality, although you have become slightly more confident in how you dress lately. What matters most to you is being comfortable.  
  
After fashion for the insane, and training the fuck out of your hair until it does what you want it to, you check your watch and see that it’s only about 7:30. 5.5 hours. You have 5.5 hours, plus lots of waiting in line that you can’t accurately calculate. You let out a long sigh, this is going to be the longest wait of your life, and then before you know it the whole thing will be over and you’ll have to go back to your boring life. You decide to have breakfast, to kill time, and just pick the closest place you can find to go to. You have some sort of Korean omelette. It’s rolled instead of folded, like the omelettes you're used to. It’s delicious, and you’re already dreading going back to "regular" omelettes. You do a bit of sight seeing before you start to worry that you’re wasting time and quickly head over to the venue the fansign is being held at. You’re still painfully early. People are already waiting outside and, due to the language barrier, you have no one to talk to. You people-watch and don’t really mind that you aren’t having a conversation with anyone because 1) you’re shy enough as it is and 2) you’re too preoccupied with being nervous.  
  
Before you know it, the event has begun and the line is moving. In a blur, you see flowing dark hair, you blink and it’s gone. The crowd erupts and you’re only able to stand and stare in amazement. Your mouth hangs open as fans around you scream and shove into you in excitement. You hear a sweet, feminine voice, warmly greeting everyone in attendance. Or, at least, you assume it’s a greeting, but you know it’s _her_. You recognize that she’s introducing herself to the crowd, based on countless interviews you’ve watched. You recognize other words and phrases, but don’t understand what they mean. Learning Korean doesn’t exactly feel like an obtainable goal for you right now. She finishes speaking at the mic and everyone cheers, while you clap mindlessly at the surrealism of what’s happening.  
  
You have pretty severe social anxiety, not to mention you’re here all by yourself, so you decided on a whim to bring headphones with you while you waited in line. It’s still loud and chaotic around you, but music always calms you down. You’re getting closer and closer to the front and can finally make out Hyuna’s face and body. You rip your headphones out and shove them in your pocket. While she was just a blurry figure, you were able to maintain a sense of calm denial, but now you have nothing abstract to hide behind. You're about to meet the literal love of your life, wearing an outfit likely highlighted in a "Fashion for Dummies" book. You’re certainly not the only one here with strong feelings for Hyuna, but seeing her so clearly now makes you feel like you’re the only two people on earth. You’re hardly able to focus on moving one foot in front of the other. As the line moves, you feel the people behind you ushering you forward, as you are delayed in your movements. There’s a ringing in your ears and the people around you are hazy. You’re seeing people speed past you after exiting the line; they’re either squealing in delight or crying from their overwhelming love for her. You’re wondering which one you’ll be, or if you’ll be some sort of extra embarrassing 3rd option. Suddenly there are three people in front of you, then two, then one. You absolutely aren’t ready. You're feeling off balance, and you wish there were a railing or something else reliable to grab on to. There are ropes sectioning off certain areas but people have already been scolded for leaning on them, plus you don’t want to be the person who leans too far and falls through. That wouldn’t bode well. You didn’t fly all the way here just to embarrass yourself a second time. Still, you couldn’t seem to calm your nerves, and you didn’t have much time. There was no more preparation you could go through. You just have to move forward, and hope for the best.  
  
It’s your turn, and you’re being ushered up by a member of security. He says something you don’t understand, and as you move forward you trip up the steps leading to the signing booth. _Off to a great start_. He probably told you to watch your step. You try to at least smile over at her, pretending your trip didn’t happen, but she doesn't notice. _Strike two. You better not embarrass yourself a third time._ As you make your _second_ attempt up the stairs, it’s just as difficult somehow. She becomes clearer and more beautiful in your view, and now she’s almost right in front of you. You are off to the side as Hyuna says goodbye to the fan exiting in front of you. You have the urge to turn around and leave, avoiding further embarrassment all together, but right then she looks over at you. _Oh god_. Her long hair looks shiny and healthy, despite all the dyeing it’s endured recently. She’s wearing her signature bold red lip, a black crop-top, black skinny jeans, heels, and already you feel like you could throw up. She stands up to greet you, and you're not sure if she's been standing to meet every person. As far as you know, most idols stay seated. You haven’t really been paying attention to her movements, and it likely doesn't matter. You’ve mostly just been focusing on attempting to calm the throbbing in your chest. It was a futile effort.  
  
“Hi” you say, gulping.  
“Anny- ah, are you not from Korea? What’s your name?” her eyelashes bat up at you, glamorous and full. She is smiling, patiently awaiting your response.  
_Fuck._  
Your name comes out in a stutter, and you can feel the redness flush on your cheeks. Your mouth attempts to form a sentence, a word, a syllable, fucking _anything_.  
“P-pretty…” you say, and you could just kill yourself. Who are you, Eleven from fucking Stranger Things? Pull yourself together!  
She chuckles in response, coyly turning her head away, “Thank you,” she says, directing her gaze back to you. She nods slowly, as if contemplating what to say next. You assume she’s taking pity on you. You’ve never seen her be anything but sweet to her fans, so why are you this nervous? Absentmindedly, you have one hand resting on the signing booth, and she extends out her own to place on top of yours. You blink rapidly and her eyes are studying your outfit.  
“You look very cute.” Hyuna’s words come out somewhat soft and slow. “I like,” she motions at your plaid and you inhale much deeper than you intended to.  
“My vest? It’s plaid…” She snaps her fingers, satisfied that she’s discovered the name of the pattern “Yeah, plaid vest. I like it.” she is making focused eye contact with you now, and you wonder if she has ever turned anyone to stone. Maybe you’ll be the first.  
“Oh, hm…” you press your lips together, overwhelmed by the compliment, and nod awkwardly at her. It’s as if you’ve never met another human being before.  
“You’re welcome…” she says, melodically, and then shoots you a playful wink.  
“Oh, I’m-thank you. Sorry”  
she lets out a breathy laugh, “It’s okay.”  
You sort of chuckle in a way that feels completely foreign. You’re nervous, obviously, but you also feel kind of bad for not thanking her right away. You can tell she’s not really bothered by it, but you’re known to be pretty hard on yourself. You'd rather your oversensitivity not show right now, though. Hyuna suddenly turns to the bodyguard next to her and whispers something to him that elicits a disapproving reaction. She says something aloud to him, sounding almost combative, but not aggressive. You start to walk away, making the assumption that your time with her is over. You feel so overwhelmed and you don’t wanna say anything else stupid, still you are grateful for this experience and know you’ll always remember it. You’ll replay it in your head and make far-fetched assumptions that she had a sapphic energy and was totally coming onto you. It’ll be great.  
“Hey,” Hyuna taps you on the arm with her open hand as you’re turning to walk away, it felt quick and urgent. If she would’ve tapped you any harder it would have felt like a slap. You stop in your tracks, apologizing profusely, as you’re worried you’ve done something wrong.  
“Ah, sorry,” she says, “you’re ok. Just…wait, wait for the signing.”  
You almost slap yourself on the forehead. It’s called a fanSIGN, you idiot. You almost just walked away without your signed photo. As Hyuna signs it she mentions that you have a nice name and you are slowly turning to mush. Her hand has made it back on top of yours somehow. She slowly extends the signed picture out to you, and as you go to take it she pulls it away, giggling. You see her bodyguard roll his eyes in your peripheral vision.  
“Sorry,” she says with one finger in the air, “not done.” you raise your eyebrows in surprise, and she giggles again. “Cute.” she says.  
Hyuna flips the signed photo over and writes something on the back, all the while never breaking her eye contact with you. She raises her eyebrows up and down rapidly, then laughs at her own silliness. You swallow hard. She is making you feel naked, somehow. You’ve never been so embarrassed, but you also didn’t want this moment to end. She smirks at you and motions with her hand for you to lean closer. You hesitate, looking over at her bodyguard again, and he shrugs while nodding. He doesn’t know how lucky he is. You’re not physically strong enough to be a bodyguard, but you would bulk up if it meant protecting her. Plus, being that close to her all the time couldn’t hurt. You lean in closer to her, your breathing is choppy and your body is trembling against the signing booth. She notices this and puts a hand on your arm. You manage not to jolt up from underneath her touch, but she still knows you’re nervous. With the hand that’s not on your arm, she holds the signed photo upright. It covers her mouth and nose so all that’s in view is her eyes. They’re half lidded and she blinks once, taking her other hand off of your arm. She reaches from behind the photo, lifts her hand up and places something into the pocket of your vest. She gasps while placing her hands at her cheeks, as if she’s just performed a magic trick. How is she this cute? She flips the signed photo over again to show you that the back of it is actually blank. You shake your head. Did she make up some elaborate on-the-fly scheme just to slip a note into your pocket?  
“What’s-”  
she interrupts you, “open it when you’re home” she says, patting your breast pocket.  
“Okay…” you say, your face on fire, not really feeling like there’s any other response to that.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” she says, looking up at you with an intensity that makes your head spin. She is no longer smiling in a sweet way. It’s different, intimidating, but you can’t look away.  
“Me? I came to meet _you_.” You say, reaffirming that she’s the star and you’re the fan who flew all the way from the fucking states just to meet her.  
She shrugs and goes back to smiling sweetly, “Hug goodbye?” you extend your arms out so quick that she throws her head back and laughs. You blush again, but you didn’t even remember to ask for a hug, so you’re not going to pass it up. That’s all you’ve ever wanted out of meeting her. She wraps her arms around your neck, and as she does this, you feel her breathe out what sounds like a sigh of relief. Her hair is so long that it hugs your shoulders and brushes against the back of your arms.  
As she goes to pull away, she stops at your ear to whisper something to you, “Don’t forget about the note. See you later.” The words come slurring out of her mouth, sounding almost suggestive in some way, or maybe you're just hearing what you want to hear. Although, _is it_ what you want to hear? You're far too shaky and overwhelmed to be fantasizing right now. What does she mean by ‘see you later’? No way could you forget that a note, left by Hyuna of all people, is resting in your vest pocket.  
“Hyunah!” A voice calls sharply from behind the booth. She did hug you for a pretty long time. You feel badly for holding up the line, and also a little frightened of her security.  
"I won't forget...” you say, cautiously. What the fuck is happening?  
“Don’t be scared-” she says with a smile, and is quickly interrupted by her security again. They need to move the line along.  
“OK, OK” she says to them. “Bye, bye!” she turns back to you and sends another wink, throwing in some finger guns, and this time you are the one laughing. You say goodbye quietly, waving as you leave. Initially walking the wrong way, you are ushered in the direction of the exit by security.  
“Very cute!” Hyuna calls out to you. You blush again, and put your head in your hands as you walk toward to exit. _Damn it, I’d hoped she wouldn’t see that_.


	2. Chapter 2

On the car ride back to your hotel, your heart beats faster and faster. Every turn and bump in the road has you literally on the edge of your seat. You’re constantly reaching into your vest pocket to make sure the note is still there. You're taking Hyuna's "open this when you are home" instructions completely to heart, though you don't want to open whatever this is in a foreign cab anyway. You needed to be on solid ground for this kind of thing. You hold your signed photo in your hands, reading it over and over. It just says your name with Hyuna's signed underneath it, but that’s meaningful enough to you. Shit, could this car ride be going by any slower? You finally pull up to your hotel, thank the driver, and then rush inside. Your room is on the third floor, but with the way you’re feeling it may as well be on the 300th floor. You find your room number, whip out your key, and are greeted by your clothes scattered on the floor. Right, you forgot that you tazmanian-deviled your suitcase this morning. Whatever. You pull the note out of your pocket and collapse onto the hills of clothes that have also been thrown onto your bed. You unfold it and are immediately met with frustration and confusion. It’s all in fucking Korean. You throw your hands up, “You’ve gotta be kidding me. Is this a joke? Did she give me an old shopping list? What the fuck?” You roll over in your bed and groan, the note still in your hand. If only Korean characters were transferable from paper to google translate on your phone. It would be a rough translation, but still better than nothing. Wait. Hold on. There are numbers toward the bottom of the note. You were so preoccupied by the Korean, you hadn’t noticed. The numbers are written between two drawn hearts. It looks long enough to be a phone number, but it couldn’t possibly. Celebrities don’t just give out their phone numbers. You’re wondering if you should call it. Maybe text it first? Without thinking, you mechanically punch in the numbers. Shakily holding it to your ear, your phone begins to ring. Okay, so it’s somebody's number, but is it Hyuna’s? Three rings, and then the space between your phone and your ear sounds like dead air. You open your mouth to speak and a voice comes through, sounding deeper than the woman you met just a few hours ago,

“Hello?”  
You let out a yelp, panic, and hang up. Oh fuck. Was that her? What if she doesn’t pick up again? You grumble at your own stupidity. Why did you hang up? You should have said something. Before you become full on frenzied, your phone lights up. You look at the note, then back at your phone. She’s calling you back.  
“Hyuna?” you answer.  
A soft laugh on the other end. She actually sounded kind of nervous, “So, you read the note?”  
“I did,” you swallow hard. Where is this going?  
You panic, thinking maybe you’re being pranked. “Wait, this _is_ Hyuna, right?”   
She laughs again. Are you really that funny?  
“Yes, I’m Hyuna!”  
“Hi.” you say.  
“Hi.” she repeats back to you.  
“So, this is nuts,” you say, breaking the silence, “do you, uh… do stuff like this a lot?”  
She lets out a breath, as if she’d been holding it in for awhile, “No, I don’t. I mean, I haven’t before.”  
_Oh_.  
“I don’t usually let my feelings show, but I knew I might not have another chance to talk to you. I don’t pursue people I have feelings for often. Truthfully I don’t like that I’m being so... pushy.”  
“Feelings, like” you start to say, “I don't- I'm not sure what you mean. Also, I didn’t know your english was this good.”  
She hums in response, searching for what to say next, “Well, yeah, I don’t speak it a lot. I’m getting better, but I don’t want to display it and be criticized. I’m not that good yet. I couldn’t think so fast in English, so that’s why the note is in Korean, sorry.”

”It’s okay!” You say quickly, recalling your childish outburst at first discovery of the note.  
You don’t know why you mentioned her English because frankly you weren’t that interested in it right now. She has feelings? What feelings? How could she feel anything for you after such a short encounter?  
“Anyway,” she says, as if reading your mind, “what I’m feeling is that…well, I want to spend more time with you. More than the length of a fansign.”  
“Hello?” Hyuna says, checking to see if you’re still there.  
You must’ve been silent for a lot longer than you realized. It’s not like you needed any time to think about it, but still…  
“Yeah, yes, I’m here. Sorry…” you trail off, still giving no indication of accepting her offer.  
“Well, I’m having a showcase tomorrow. Fans wait in line, and entry is first come first serve, but I wanted to invite you personally so th-”  
“I’d love to go.” You blurt out, yet up until this moment you felt like your throat was closing.  
“Ah, that’s great! I’m really looking forward to this.” Hyuna sounds relieved. You wish her response had the same effect on you, but accepting her invitation only made you tense up more. Are the two of you really going to just hang out? Is this a date? What is this?  
“So, I have to go,” she says, “but text me the address where you’re staying, so I can pick you up. Do you think you can be ready early?”  
You start to ask how early, but then you shake your head. You know the odds of getting any sleep tonight are not great.  
“If you can let me know when you’re about to leave,” you begin, speaking slowly to avoid stuttering, “I can be ready by the time you get here.”  
“Yeah? Okay, if you’re sure…” She says, incredulously.  
Did you sound too desperate just now?  
“I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” she reassures you, “It will be pretty early. At least, as early as I can. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“I can’t wait.” You didn’t mean to say that out loud, but you sure meant it.  
“Me either! Well… bye.” You feel a hitch in your throat as her words flow out. They sound so adorable and gentle.  
“Bye, Hyuna.” You say her name out aloud, really just to affirm that the two of you are actually talking.  
Yeah, there’s zero chance of you sleeping tonight. Might as well clean up your clothing dumpster pile and pick an outfit for tomorrow. _Fuck_.

 

You wake up at 6:30, giving yourself an extra hour and a half of rest compared to the morning before. You didn’t sleep a wink. There were times when you had your eyes closed, and it’s possible you took little power naps, but you aren’t really sure. At the very least you got to lie in a comfortable bed, which was nice. You were too excited to relax long enough to doze off, despite how exhausted you are feeling now. You can’t stop yawning as you take your chosen outfit off of its hanger. You made certain of what you were wearing and hung it up in the hotel closet, before you could even _think_ about laying down last night. Your clothes are off of the bed, but now there are just disorganized piles on and around your suitcase on the floor. It will have to do. You shower and get dressed in record time and sit on the bed with a cup of coffee, just waiting. You don’t know how long the wait will be, but you didn’t want to guess it’d be later and then be pressed for time. Everything feels completely surreal and your adrenaline increases with every sip of coffee. It’s only making you jittery while your eyes are heavy and your body is riddled with fatigue. Nothing on tv peaks your interest, you’re too distracted. You look out the window at your view, which is nice but not particularly picturesque. Your eyes dart back and forth between the traffic and the sun rising.The sun seems to rise much quicker than time is passing; it’s frustrating, so you walk over to your suitcase. You're not about to tackle that demon right now, but the jeans you wore yesterday remind you of what's still in the pocket. The letter. Damn. You were so overwhelmed by Hyuna slipping a note in your pocket you had completely forgotten that you wrote something for her. Is it still relevant to give this to her now? Would it be weird, if this ends up really being a date? You shove it in your back pocket, just in case, and sit back down on the bed. You place your coffee on the nightstand and then lay back down, staring at the ceiling. The tv is playing a show you don’t recognize and you are trapped in your anticipation. Suddenly your phone is vibrating beneath you as the sun blinds you through the window. Hyuna said she would text you, but now you see she is calling you. Your stomach sinks. What if something came up? You sit up to answer it, preparing for the worst.

“H-hello? Are you on your way?”  
You can hear her laughter, along with the wind blowing in the background, “I’m actually already here!”  
You blink, hazy and confused, “Huh?” You lift off the bed, sliding on your shoes.  
“Yeah,” Hyuna says, cheerfully, “I texted you but you didn’t answer, so I thought I’d just call you when I got here. Were you asleep?” she asks.  
You rub your eyes, grabbing your room key and heading out the door towards the elevator, “I don’t remember. I mean, I must’ve been. I’m ready, though, I guess I just dozed off waiting for you…”  
You bite your tongue, wincing at the desperation in your words. Maybe you shouldn’t have said you were waiting for her. You made it sound like you’ve just been pacing back and forth, though that isn’t exactly far from the truth.  
“Well, I hope you’re not too exhausted.” she says, with genuine concern in her voice.  
“I’m alright! Making my way through the lobby-” you stop, just shy of the revolving door, and see her leaning against a car on the passenger’s side. “oh, I see you.”  
“Yes, I can see you, too. In another cute outfit.” You see her mouth move while you listen to her voice speaking to you through the phone. The moment you’re in feels so dreamlike her lips almost don’t match her words. You end the call and swing through the door, meeting her on the other side.  
“Did you just hang up on me?” she says, mocking offense.  
You laugh as she pulls you in for a hug, realizing for the first time how fucking amazing she smells. Her skin smells faintly like vanilla and when her hair gets in your face a light floral scent reaches your nostrils. She’s wearing a knee length halter sundress with tiny daisies on it. You can tell she’s wearing foundation and a touch of eye makeup. Her bare lips are red enough on their own, and she looks prettier than ever. 

“Shallllll we?” She says, opening the car door for you.  
“Oh why, thank you.” You reply, taking a dramatic bow.  
“Okay, enough of that.” She says, embarrassed, as you scoot into the passenger’s seat, “Let’s _go_!”

You don’t even ask her where she’s taking you, nor do you care. The car ride feels much shorter than the one you took back home the night before. She asks you where in America you’re from, and recalls the show she did there a year before. You perk up to tell her that you attended, gushing about how amazing the show was, all while leaving out your embarrassing moment. She shyly expresses her gratitude for your support. It’s still early morning and she takes you to a much nicer breakfast place than the one that you rushed to the previous morning. It’s within a small shopping plaza, but surprisingly isn’t very crowded. She explains she’ll order all her favorites, and a couple of things she thinks you might like. There’s one side dish that seems questionable to you, and with your first bite you don’t really care for its texture. She laughs at your attempt to downplay your negative reaction.

“It’s ok, I’ll eat it.” She takes nearly the entirety of what’s remaining and shoves it into her mouth. With puffy cheeks, she looks over at you with regret, and you burst out laughing.  
“Nooo, stop, I-” Hyuna murmurs, covering her face while you laugh even more.  
“I’m really trying to finish it,” she says through a mouthful of food, attempting to stifle her own laughter, “and you’re not helping!!!!” she says, shoving you.  
You wave your hands in the air, silently vowing not to make another sound until she finishes chewing and swallowing. You look at her out of the corner of your eye while she takes several sips of water. 

“Okay, I’m _done_.” She shoves you again with her last word.  
“What?” You say, insistent in your innocence, “I didn’t say anything.”  
“Mhm” She articulates, pushing the food out of her teeth with her tongue.

The check comes and you motion to take out your wallet. Hyuna waves her hands urgently in front of your face, shaking her head no,  
“Are you kidding? It’s my treat!”  
“Well, thank you.” You say, humbly, still wishing you’d paid your share.  
“Ah, forget about it. It’s nothing.”  
“I know you _can_ , I just... I didn’t wanna assume you were paying for me, that's all.”  
She pinches your cheek playfully, and you crinkle your nose. You start to leave the restaurant, following her example when interacting with employees. You walk around the outdoor plaza for about an hour. You both are so predictable and can’t help trying on all the hats and sunglasses. She takes it upon herself to put certain hat and glasses combinations onto you, insistent she knows what looks cool. She’s so close to you that you can hear the pattern of her breathing. You shake your head and try to focus on anything other than how badly you want to kiss her.

“Do you really think this looks cool?” you ask her, genuinely curious. Hyuna’s opinion is like, ten times better than Fashion for Dummies.  
She looks at you, managing to take an extra step forward so your bodies are almost touching. Her chin hovers at your shoulder and she breathes out with a sultriness in her voice, “No.” and she immediately is laughing at her own cruel joke. She has to know exactly what she’s doing. You stand there frozen, feeling very embarrassed at how the simple word “no” sent a shiver down your spine. You’d maybe be more offended if you weren’t so turned on. You go to reply and are, of course, stuttering again,  
“Ha, wow. You’re funnier, and meaner, than you look.”  
She pouts at you, “How can you say that? It's obvious I’m hilarious. And don’t be hurt, you were already cool.”  
“Just try not to be too funny. Combining that with how pretty you are is dangerous.”  
She lifts her chin and turns around, scoffing, “I _like_ danger.”  
“You’re welcome.” you say, mocking what she said to you the day before.  
She looks back at you with twinkling eyes, “Thank you.”

It’s getting busier here, so she takes your hand and weaves through the crowd back to where she’s parked the car. There are stars in your eyes as she pulls you, and you hope your palms aren’t too sweaty.

“So,” you say, looking out the window as she pulls out of the parking lot, “where are we going now?”  
“Well,” she begins with a sigh, “excuse me, I’m still so full.” she says, chuckling.  
You are still pretty full, yourself.  
“Anyway, it’s not even 11 yet. I don’t have to start my pre-showcase rehearsal until about 5, and then I’ll have a small amount of time afterwards, but we’re gonna head to the venue in the meantime. There’s nowhere else to really go that won’t be chaotic, and I wanna spend some time alone together.” You nod in response, discreetly swallowing. Up until now you were distracted enough to forget how nervous you still are. Alone time with Hyuna.

You pull up to the venue, and you notice some of her team are already there. She parks in an inclosed area that is strictly for faculty and showcased artists alike. It’s not open to the public—fans—and suddenly you are feeling painfully out of place. You get out of the car and look around at the unbelievable position you're in. Breaking your train of thought, Hyuna places a hand on your shoulder and you flinch, “Wait here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

You nod. Watching her walk away makes your heart clench in your chest. Her hips are so isolated for someone so tiny, and she basically acts as if every walkway is a runway. It feels like she knows you’re looking, but you don’t care. You assume her confident model-walk is a result of being a great dancer, though you know next to nothing about dancing. She walks back over to you with a concerned look on her face.

“So sorry about that. I was letting them know I brought you here, but showing up at the venue so early wasn’t the best idea. They’re not ready for me yet. I didn’t think that through. I’m just gonna have my driver take us back to my hotel room. I don’t live close enough to the venue so…”  
You nod slowly, trying to process what Hyuna just said to you, “Oh, uh…”  
“Is that…alright?” she cautiously draws out her words, “I know it’s unexpected-”  
“No, no, no it’s good. Fine. I mean, no problem.”  
“Okay then, follow me.” she leads you to the black SUV being operated by her driver, ignoring your overt anxiety.

_Her hotel room?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where things get ~steamy~ my pals


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA THIS IS A SMUT WARNING AAAAAAAA  
> Basically Hyuna is a big giant tease and you quiver beneath her touch.  
> Eventually you feel brave enough to return the favor.  
> Your feelings are both stronger than you realize

You are both silent on the car ride to Hyuna's hotel. There’s a tension in the air and you can't confidently place why, though you have _some_ idea. You look over at her a couple of times for reassurance, but she's looking straight through you. You make the assumption that she's just lost in thought,  _dying_ to know what she's thinking about. You're so used to developing crushes on girls and then admiring them from a far, but you feel so strongly that it's different this time. Your hands accidentally touch in the middle of the back seat, and neither of you pull away. You just leave them there, mildly touching, for the rest of the drive. As the car comes to a halt, Hyuna moves her hand away from yours, immediately unbuckling her seatbelt. Before you get the chance, she unbuckles yours as well.

“Uh, thanks.” You blink, and you realize she’s already gotten out of the car. Hyuna thanks her driver and extends a hand out to you. You grab it, sliding over and out of the car and she closes the door behind you. You thank her driver as well as Hyuna pulls your hand to hurry you along. You’ve never walked so quickly in all your life. Hyuna takes such wide steps that you find yourself doing a tiny jog just to catch up so she doesn’t pull your arm out of its socket. You wait beside her as she is opening the door to her room. You’re breathing heavily and your heart is thudding into your throat. She ushers you in, closing the door and locking it behind her. She walks over to the other side of the room, where the hotel bed is, meanwhile you’re still standing by the door.

“Okay,” you say, your voice raw, crouching over to put your hands on your knees, “just give me a second to… to catch my breath.”  
“You should work out more.” she replies, dryly.  
You let out a breathy laugh, “I suppose I could work out more than my usual zero times a week.”  
No response.

You regain your posture and notice Hyuna staring at you. Her smoldering eyes are darting up and down, no longer just studying what you’re wearing. Your head feels fuzzy in response so you lean your hand against the wall. You’re not sure if you’re prepared for…whatever this is, so you opt to make another joke,  
“What? Do I have something on my face?”  
Hyuna redirects her gaze to meet your eyes. She tilts her head, then shakes it.  
“I don’t think so. I can’t really tell unless you come over here.”  
You clear your throat loudly, “No, no. You come over to _me_. I just finished running a marathon.”  
Without hesitation, she starts walking over to you.  
You laugh nervously, “No, come on, wait a minute!” you protest, hands shaking. You raise them in the air, like you’re under arrest.  
Hyuna smirks, and stops as quickly as she started. Clearly she's enjoying this.   
“Have you not done this before?” she chuckles, the smirk still on her face.  
You begin walking toward her, slowly. “Sure I have, but this is different. You’re…”

You pause once you realize you’ve met her in the middle of the room. For some reason you were anticipating a much longer walk. The progression of time feels extraordinarily warped. You are less than a foot apart and you do everything in your power not to avert her gaze. Your hands are shaking at your sides as Hyuna lifts an arm to rest her hand on your shoulder. This is usually a friendly gesture, but not when it’s paired with her nervously biting her bottom lip. The look she’s giving you can only be described as challenging, like she wants you to make the first move. She could so easily have done it by now, but she’s leaving it up to you. You laugh in disbelief, while breathing out and sucking at your teeth. You look away for a quick second, and when you look back her eyes are still on you.

“You blinked.” Hyuna's hoarse whisper spills out of pretty lips.  
You groan, the unbearableness of the anticipation outweighing the severity of your nerves. Leaning forward, you press your lips to hers. As your noses touch you tilt your head to sink further into it. Hyuna's eyes go wide, surprised by your initiative, and tilts her head the opposite way. Her lips are so soft that your entire body goes limp, and the hand on your shoulder moves to your cheek. As Hyuna’s hand cups your face, her lips part and you take the first opportunity to slide your tongue against hers. Her breath quickens and she pulls at the collar of your shirt. You couldn’t give a shit if she tore it. Her other hand holds the back of your neck, and your hands move up the sway of her back. The skin under her haltered dress is soft and smooth. You wrap your hands around her waist, spinning her around to land on the bed behind you. All of her weight collapses onto you in the fall and you let out a small grunt.  
“Sorry.” she breathes, though still laughing at your pained expression.  
“I just didn’t want to stop kissing you. It _would have_ been worth the pain.”  
“If you were less clumsy,” She pushes your shoulders down, “we wouldn’t have stopped.”  
“You wanna talk about-” She interrupts you to pepper your face with kisses, “grace?” Hyuna raises an eyebrow at you as you continue talking, “You could’ve fallen at a-” she kisses you more firmly this time, through your words, “slower pace. My……hips are gonna be sore.”  
Hyuna lets out a long, heavy sigh, sitting up.  
“I don’t feel bad for you.” She lifts a leg up and over you, straddling your hips.  
You're stricken by her body resting on top of you, but you still aren’t finished, “Wh-what did I _just_ say?”  
“I know, I know,” She leans forward, hovering over your parted lips, “your hips will be sore.”  
Before you can add any more "witty" commentary, she's pulling you in for another kiss. It's deeper and more intense this time, and you feel your body losing oxygen. It's like Hyuna was waiting for you to initiate just so she could take over. You exhale out a moan and she pushes her tongue inside your mouth. She plays with you for a long time, allowing you to run your fingers through her hair. Continuing the kiss, she starts to unbutton your shirt,  
"Buttons?" she asks, panting in between kisses, "Really?"  
You shrug as Hyuna proceeds to undress you. To be fair, you thought that a T-shirt would be too casual, and hadn't anticipated this outcome. You'd hoped, but still. Despite her complaining she has your shirt off in no time and slips her hands underneath your bra. You lift your torso off the bed to undo the clasp and Hyuna slides the straps off for you. She looks into your eyes as she rolls her thumbs over your nipples, and you let out a gentle moan. She pulls at them until they harden, proceeding to pinch and twist them as your head snaps back. Your arousal is increasing rapidly and your legs start to kick underneath her. Noticing you squirming, Hyuna shifts to position her knee between your legs, pressing up into you, and you gasp. She pauses and lays her head on your shoulder, breathing into the nape of your neck. With every warm exhale, you are trembling beneath her and you feel her lips curve into a smile. You look over at her with a pained, wanting expression, and she relents, making a trail with her tongue from your neck up to the top of your ear. You shiver as she moves back down to bite and suck at a sensitive spot on your neck. You press your palms into the bed, attempting to lift yourself up, only to be pushed back down. "If you get a hickey," Hyuna breathes, "then you get a hickey." You huff out a breath as she moves her hands back down to your breasts. You feel some fluids leak out between your legs and your body twitches. Removing her mouth from your neck, she rests her chin in your cleavage, cupping her hands over your breasts. She pats them gently, then brushes her finger tips over the small, hard buds, “So sensitive. I’m not sure they can handle any more...” she hovers her mouth over your left breast, “attention.”   
As she exhales you feel your temperature shoot up.  
“It’s- not a microphone,” You’re stammering a ridiculous amount, “you don’t have to talk into it.”  
"You’re so clever.” Hyuna sighs, a smile tugging at her lips while she taps her fingers over the hills of your breasts. You take a sharp inhale and can barely keep your eyes open as you look at her.  
"Please.” You’re actually begging now, and Hyuna loves it.  
"Hm, please.” She repeats, “Let’s see. Pleaaaase, go easier on me? Please... stop touching me?”  
You shake your head violently.  
"You’re gonna have to help me out then, because I don't know what you mean.”  
She bats her eyelashes at you, and you bite your bottom lip, attempting the words caught in your throat.  
“Oh! I know,” she abruptly says, rather loudly, “By please you mean ‘Please, Hyuna, please put my titties in your mouth.’”  
You feel heat rising in your face.  
"Okay-”  
She clasps her hands together in fake prayer, and mimics your moaning, “‘Oh _please_ lick and suck my nipples, they’re so hard and lonely without your-'”  
“Okay, okay, okay,” you interject, putting your hands out to block your view of her face, “stop that.”   
“Is that what you want?” Hyuna grabs your wrists, pressing them back against the mattress, and you swallow hard.  
"Yes, fine, I w-” She stares you down, greatly anticipating your answer. You feel like you’re in an interrogation room, except your interrogator is pressed on top of you. You know that just a 'yes' will have her asking for clarification. You can just tell she’d fuck with you long enough until you blurted it out, and you’re already so impatient. You sigh in defeat, feeling embarrassed,   
“I w-want my tits in your mouth.” You roll your eyes up at ceiling as you say it, pressing your lips together.

With that, Hyuna pushes your breasts together and moves her tongue over both your nipples. She sucks hard on one, while moving her thumb over the other, causing your body to tense. She stops for a moment to unbutton and remove your jeans. Repositioning herself, she grinds her leg into your crotch while lapping circles around your sensitive peaks. Hyuna’s sundress is sliding up higher and higher from grinding into you and you feel yourself leak out through your underwear onto her bare thigh. She moans into your breast as you moan out into the air.

"God, you're this wet already?" Hyuna scoots down your body to get a closer look at the mess she's made. " _Jesus_."  
"I guess you just have that effect on people." you wince as she pulls your underwear to the side.  
"Mmm.... that's true, " she agrees, as if your response has the factual evidence to back it up, while tracing her fingers over your folds.  
The top half of your body jolts in response, and you look down at her mischievous face.  
"though I have to say," she continues, ignoring your cries for attention, "this is a record."  
You open your mouth to speak as she brushes against the apex of your sensitivity, leaving your mouth hanging open. Hyuna pushes your chest with some force, preventing your body from shooting up again.  
"Down." she says, softly.  
You begrudgingly lay back down, your muscles twitching and your core clenching as she toys with you, avoiding where you want her fingers to go. You have sweat beading at the base of your forehead, and you are losing more juices with every purposefully languid action she takes. Your breathing becomes jagged, eyes fluttering open and closed, and then suddenly she is stagnant in her actions. Your eyes fly open and you find her inches from your face, licking your arousal off her fingers. You shudder and wrap your arms around her neck to undo her halter, letting it fall to expose the breasts you've admittedly always wanted to see. Her nipples are erect and a very soft pink. You exhale irregularly, cupping them in your hands, and they shake lightly as her breathing quickens from your touch. You move your thumbs over them in circular motions, and Hyuna lets out a soft whine. Your head is spinning from that sound alone and you can't even believe you're touching her. Wanting more, she moves her chest up to your face, making her intentions crystal clear. As you take one of Hyuna's breasts into your mouth, she moans loudly in approval, moving a hand down your body to _finally_ stimulate where it counts. You cry out at her touch, which spurs you on, and bite down on her nipple. Her hand slides away from you, startled by your action, "Fuck!" she says, breathing in sharply. You grab her other breast and roll her nipple between your thumb and forefinger. She moans again, closing her eyes briefly to concentrate on her pleasure. As she opens them again she slides her hand back down you. With a couple of blind reaches, she manages to push a finger inside you. You gasp and collapse back onto the bed, and the look on her face above you says, "I win." She thrusts in and out of you with her lips slightly parted, anticipating every moan you make. She groans as she discovers you're able to take another finger, and it slides in almost too easily.  
"You are something else." She says, nearly laughing.  
The way she's looking at you now is so hot you force your eyes to stay open, despite how weak you feel. Hyuna is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, regardless of scenario. She took your breath away when you first walked up to her signing booth, she was drop dead gorgeous when her hair blew in the wind as she you drove to get you breakfast, she looked stunning in every ridiculous pair of sunglasses at the mall, and right now, it's especially impossible to take your eyes off of her.  
"Kiss me." Your voice is lacking but soaked in desperation.  
Her lips are on yours in seconds, and you hold your breath while she cradles your face in her hands. You are perfectly content just lying there as she kisses you again and again. Her kisses become slow and sweet, occasionally moving her tongue against yours, and you feel like you could faint.  
"You’re fun to kiss." She says, continuing the mini make-out session, and you smile against her lips.

Hyuna pulls away, and her look is different. Her eyes are half lidded and her chest is rising and falling at an uneven pace. She licks her full lips, flushed bright red from kissing you. She slides her arms down your sides, hooking her thumbs into your underwear. "I wanna know what you taste like." She says, pulling them down. Her voice is dry and hoarse from drawing breath through her mouth.  
"Pineapple juice." You say, mustering up enough energy for one last wise-crack.  
She raises an eyebrow at you, tossing your underwear onto the floor, "Hopefully not. The pattern is cute on clothing, but I hate the taste."  
Your smile quickly fades as Hyuna moves her face down to your thighs, generously kissing them all over. You wiggle your toes and look up at the ceiling. You're hoping the "A Watched Pot Never Boils" proverb applies here, in that if you aren't looking down at her, she'll tease you less. You are incorrect. She kisses and licks her way around and down, giving all her attention to your outer labia, and you squeeze your eyes shut. She presses a firm kiss right above your clit and you feel like you could scream.  
"Hyuna..." Before you say another word, you feel her tongue on you, causing your mouth to slam shut, and you exhale shakily out your nose.  
"Mmm?" she hums in question, as the tip of her tongue leaves you. She pauses for a brief moment only to watch your impatient body coil beneath her, before repeating the same action she just made. She makes long, agonizingly slow strokes, moaning lowly into your flesh.  
"Fuck." You whimper, completely at her mercy.  
She wraps her arms around your thighs, holding your legs in place, before plunging her tongue deep between your lips. You twitch but can barely complete the movement as Hyuna's arms grip you in place. She slides her tongue back and forth across your aching flesh and your back arches. She pulls your hips further towards her, laying your body flat, and you groan in frustration. She moves her tongue down and presses it inside of you. Your breath catches in your throat and you moan much louder than you intend you. Hyuna goes from tongue-fucking you to circling your swollen anterior. She focuses her attention there and your legs go numb. A warmth pools in your stomach and your breath shortens with every lap Hyuna makes. Her tongue presses on a particularly sensitive spot and your solar plexus elevates you off the bed. Again, you are pushed back down by Hyuna's firm hand. She attempts to ease your tension levels by massaging your chest as her mouth is so firmly on you. You are caught between your lightheadedness and the heavy vibration of your body. She breathes effectively through her mouth as she moves her tongue faster, and you are moments away from losing it. The warmth in your core moves down the length of your body, expelling outward. Your eyes roll back as you moan loudly into the back of your hand. Hyuna rides out the waves with you as you tremble beneath her. Gradually she slows her ministrations until you are left an overly sensitive, unintelligible mess.  
"Oh my god." You say, your motor skills returning to you.  
Hyuna pats herself on the back, then wipes off her chin. "Definitely worth the mess."  
You blush.  
"I'm, I...uh..." You stammer, and she quiets you with a soft kiss.  
"You're cute."  
You put a hand to your cheek and are suddenly laughing.  
Hyuna shoves you, "Whaaaat?" she asks, whining.  
"No it's- I can't believe that just happened."  
"Well believe it." Hyuna says, rolling off of you to collect and return your tossed garments. She hesitates when picking up your underwear, "Uhhh, maybe you should change these?"  
You sit up, blushing, "I-I didn't exactly bring a spare."  
Hyuna snorts, "You can borrow a pair of mine."  
"O...k _ay_ "  
You have a feeling they won't be as comfortable as yours were.  
"Actually, I kind of want to shower first."  
Hyuna nods, "Go for it."  
"Well, I was thinking..." You stammer, wracking your brain for the correct wording.  
Hyuna grins, her eyes filling with recognition, "Did you wanna shower together?"  
You nod, shakily, and she reaches over to lift your chin.  
"We need to work on your self-confidence."  
You puff out your chest and Hyuna laughs.  
"That's... an improvement, I guess."  
  
You run the water, periodically checking the temperature, and give Hyuna a thumbs up when it's pleasantly warm. She rolls her eyes playfully and makes her way over. You take the liberty of fully removing her dress, along with her underwear.  
"After you." She steps in as you place your hand on the small of her back, eyeing her fully nude form.  
You step in behind her and see she is already soaping her body. As she rinses, she splashes water on her face.  
"Can you hand me my facial cleanser? It's in the corner behind you."  
You wordlessly hand her the small tube, still drooling over her perfect body.  
"Thanks."  
Hyuna ducks her head away from the shower head, patting the cleanser on her face. As she rinses it off, you press your body up against her, and she pauses.  
"Can I help you?"  
You nod with your cheek against her back, reaching your hand around between her legs. She gasps, her back arching as you press down, moving your hand in a slow, circular motion. Your other hand simultaneously trails up the front of her body. Her head leans into the crook of your neck as you squeeze her breast in your hand. She carefully moves her legs further apart as you circle faster. Noticing her breath beginning to shorten, you stop and Hyuna lets out a loud whine. You laugh as your nerves finally start to settle.  
"Turn around."  
You're actually starting to enjoy your take-charge approach. She turns to face you immediately, your hands in close proximity of her waist to ensure that she doesn't slip. As she meets your face, you squat down and hear her anxiously draw in a breath. You press slow kisses up her thighs and her body starts to waver.  
"Don't fall."  
"Fuck you." She breathes, eliciting another laugh from you.  
You kiss higher and higher until you hear Hyuna's breath catch in her throat.  
"Oh god, don't move."  
The pleasure in her voice weakens you, and you end your short lived dominance, leaning in and sucking her hard. She rasps out a loud moan, and it echoes against the bathroom tiles. You press harder against her flesh, adding a finger inside her. She practically jumps but you've wrapped an arm around her upper thigh to keep her grounded. You feel her toes frantically wriggling against the side of your feet. Her body shakes more with every movement and her moans are becoming higher in pitch and volume. You lick harder and faster as you slide a second finger into her. Within moments she tenses around you and you struggle to keep your fingers moving inside her until she comes down from her high. She maintains a steady pace for awhile, before her body sinks forward on you and she's finally finished. She groans as you steadily remove your fingers from her. As you stand back up, she leans against your shoulder to usher herself out of the shower and back into the main area of the room. You raise your eyebrows before realizing you didn't wash your body at all. You quickly wash and rinse, then exit the shower. You find Hyuna lying face first on the bed in her towel. You smirk, pleased with yourself, and jump onto the bed next to her. You plant your elbows, placing your face in your hands.  
"What's up? How ya feelin'?"  
Hyuna grumbles into the mattress next to you.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."  
Hyuna lifts her head, scrunching her face cutely.  
"I...don't wanna talk about it!" She whines, burying her face into a pillow.  
You choke out a breath, amused at her embarrassed, shy movements. Hyuna acts pretty confident a lot of the time, but her emotions sometimes get the better of her. She doesn't know you that well, and if you had to guess, she's becoming as overwhelmed by the situation as you previously were. She clearly has a big, squishy heart, and it's one of the things you like most about her. You roll onto your back, kicking your feet in the air.   
"You don't wanna talk about _what_?"  
She turns her head to face you, "I wasn't expecting that." She shoves your shoulder.  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"  
She crinkles up her face again, then displays a small, relenting smirk, "Okay, fine."  
You look at her quizzically, prodding her for a less vague answer.  
"That was...good."  
You give her another look, tilting your head.  
"Okay. It was _really_ good. Happy?"  
"So how many times did you cum?"   
Her cheeks turn bright red and she pushes your body, rolling you away as you chuckle softly.  
"A lot." You mumble.  
"Shut _up_!" She turns to shake your shoulders and you laugh harder.  
"I just wanted to make sure I adequately returned the favor." You say, honestly.  
"It was more than adeq-"  
You try to stifle a giggle, but she's already noticed.  
"Whatever! Good job. Anyw-" Her words catch in her throat as her eyes dart to your jeans on the floor. She notices a yellow paper expelling from the front pocket.  
"What's that?" She taps you on the back, pointing to it.  
You glance over and immediately feel stinging humiliation on your cheeks.  
"Oh th- that's..." You swallow a lump in your throat, wishing you hadn't brought the letter with you. You completely forgot about it until now.  
Hyuna's eyes widen, her concerned look transforming into a side smile. Before you can stop her, she springs off the bed to retrieve it.  
"What _is_ that?"  
"Nothing! It's nothing!"  
She unfolds it, taking a pause. She exhales, amused, "Dear Hyuna..." She quotes the introductory line and you groan loudly, "Awwww, did you write me a letter?"  
You walk over attempting to grab it from her, but she is too fast.  
"Hold on. If this is meant for me, wouldn't you want me to read it?" She says, her eyes twinkling at you.  
"No I-" You pause, recalling the note she slipped in your pocket, "What does the rest of your note say?"  
Her face softens, blushing at your question, "It says..." She begins, letting out a coy giggle, "I wanted to be honest. I saw you drop your belongings a year ago. I wanted to talk to you then, but you were ushered away. Somehow you are even prettier than I remembered," You squat down, dropping your jaw. "and I think I asked you out. I don't remember.” She completes her confession and the last part sounds a bit like a white lie, but you let it pass. She smiles up at you knowingly and you swallow a shaky breath. You read her your letter and it's filled with too many cheesy, heart felt statements to name. You champion for her happiness and thank her for making music that brightens your day. You tell her not to work too hard and to make sure she's putting her health first. You thank her for being so kind to her fans, and explain that you support her endlessly, earning a pat on the arm and a smile tugging at her lips. You mention that she's the sexiest woman alive and all men should fear her and she cackles loudly at the suggestion.  
"This is so weird." You say, finishing the letter.  
"What is?" Hyuna leans on your shoulder, pressing her cheek to it, and your heart clenches in your chest.  
"I just read you my fan letter." You groan and climb back onto the bed, pressing your face to the sheets, "Oh my god!"  
Hyuna laughs, "Relax, it was cute. You're sweet."  
You groan again, your face muffled against the bed, "That's just what you'd _say_ to a fan!"  
She drops down next to you, lifting your head up as you struggle, "Hey, look at me."  
You blink, hesitating to meet her gaze. Her face looks more serious than you've ever seen it.  
"I swear, you are more than a fan to me." She takes your hands in hers, noting the clamminess of your palms.  
"My fans mean everything to me, but I wouldn't have done all this for-" She inhales deeply, holds it, and as she lets it go, one of her hands reach out to touch your cheek.  
"I've never felt this w-" Her face twitches as her hand leaves your cheek, balling it into a loose fist.  
"Listen..." She trails off, quickly changing the subject, "I'm tired and, you've barely slept. Do you want to nap?"  
Your heart warms at the thought and you nod silently in agreement. Hyuna wraps an arm around you, and you breathe in deeply, butterflies forming in your stomach. This woman has always meant a lot to you but the perspective has changed in a major way. She isn't a superstar to you anymore. She's something else. She's someone you fantasize about waking up next to, she's someone whose slowed down sleepy breathing comforts you to drift off on your own. Somehow your feelings for her are stronger than they've ever been, but much calmer.   
"Me either." you whisper.  
You feel Hyuna's arm tighten around you and you quickly drift off to her heart beating against your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me days to finally decide to post this bc I've never written a sex scene before lol what up y'all  
> I don't know if I'm going to add another chapter to this or not but we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's baby's first fanfic go easy on a bitch, will you? Basically there aren't enough Hyuna fanfics that are gay and I am suffering because of it so I wrote this one hopefully it's not garbage


End file.
